


Desk Job

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Desk Sex, Drabble, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's fantasy isn't perfect, but somehow Jack thinks he can make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk Job

Daniel's desk wasn't built for this. Its surface is buried under paper, books and coffee mugs; it's the wrong height by a crucial two inches, and Jack's sure one of them is going to end up with a splinter somewhere… personal.

But getting Daniel to spell out his fucked over a desk fantasy in stammers and throat clearings, punctuated with blushes and three, count 'em, three, nervous rubs at his glasses, was too much trouble for Jack to bail now.

And Daniel's naked, hard, waiting, looking back over his shoulder, that appealing, determined, trusting look on his face.

Perfectly positioned.


End file.
